<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>His Daughter by MadyHatter44</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25064194">His Daughter</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadyHatter44/pseuds/MadyHatter44'>MadyHatter44</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Black Sails</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Children, F/M, Getting Back Together, Past Relationship(s), Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Secret Children, Sex, Smut, Top Charles</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:41:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,526</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25064194</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadyHatter44/pseuds/MadyHatter44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Y/N is the captain of the third ship Flint needs to go after the Urcer gold so when Elenor gives Charles's crew an ultimatum Y/N is the deciding factor. If she sides with Flint, Charles is out, if she sides with Charles it's to late to find a replacement and Charles is in. She has a bone to pick with both Eleanor and Charles but who does she hate more? <br/>And what surprises does she have in store?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Charles Vane/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Y/N's P.O.V</p><p>My crew and I had arrived only a few days ago after receiving word from Nassau that they were in need of some assistance. The Y/S/N (your ships name) hadn't docked in Nassau in over 3 years and I had hoped to keep it that way. But I owed them a debt, so here I am.</p><p>A woman's screams were echoing off the small buildings of Nassau. I rushed towards them and into a gathering crowd. The screams continued joined by sobs. By the time I could see what was happening a man from Charles's crew was being pushed off the young woman I had learned name was Max. Eleanor screamed at him before turning to Charles and saying something I couldn't hear.</p><p>"You have a choice. You can stay with Captain Vane and never be welcome here again or you can join Captain Flint!" She screamed. Most of his crew looked at each other in shock not knowing what to do.</p><p>"Wait! What does Captain Y/L/N have to say?" Jack said sending me a pleading look. Eleanor opened her mouth to say something but closed it again when it dawned on her the whole ultimatum would be pointless if I said I wouldn't help them without Vane.</p><p>All eyes were on me. Waiting for me to choose my side. While true Charles and I had a rough past between our past relationship and being competitors for loot. But Eleanor had been the reason for my family's death plus it would be safer to have a third captain. It would mean Flint wouldn't out number my crew. As much as I hate the idea of siding with Vane it was what is best for my ship, crew and morality.</p><p>"You ditch Vane... I walk." Everyone knew it was to late to find another captain willing to help on there venture.</p><p>Eleanor looked furious before stomping off. Eyes were still on me. Everyone had expected me to drop Vane, of everyone I had to say he looked the most shocked. I turned and walked off towards the beach and my tent.</p><p>For fucks sake! That woman needs to use her head for once in her life!</p><p>●♡♡♡●</p><p>The night wore on as I sat at the wooden table in my tent and went over my maps and charts to prepare for the voyage to come.</p><p>Just then the flap to my tent was brushed aside and none other than Charles Vane himself comes waltzing in.</p><p>"Why have you so rudely interrupted my planning?" I asked in a harsh tone. I may have taken his side but that's not enough to erase our past.</p><p>"I have come to inquire about your decision." He spoke in a low voice.</p><p>"What of it?" I asked going back to my papers.</p><p>"Why help me? I thought you 'hated me with every essence of your being' to quote your last words to me?" His eyebrow arched in question.</p><p>"How can I hate you when I live with a piece of you every day?" I whispered not loud enough for him to hear.</p><p>"What was that?" </p><p>"I said, it was what's best for my crew. What do you think would happen if I was out in the middle of nowhere alone with Flint and outmatched 2 to 1?" It was the truth.</p><p>"You and I both know that that's not what you originally said and-" He was cut off by the tent flap opening again and a small child with Y/H/C and bright blue eyes that match Charles's own ran in.</p><p>"Mommy!" She ran up to me and wrapped her small arms around my leg.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Part 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Hey, Sweety." I said in a happy tone as I picked her up and placed her on my lap. She placed a kiss on the tip of my nose and giggled.</p><p>She looked over at Charles noticing him for the first time. She was so much like him not just her physical appearance but also her personality. It seemed the only thing she inherited from me was her hair and my ability to function for days off a few hours of sleep.</p><p>She slid off my lap and ran up to Charles stopping at his feet and sitting on the ground to smile up at him. He looked taken aback by her behaviour and his jaw went slack when his eyes settled on hers. I was about to get up when Amity the woman I had put in charge of caring for Y/C/N (your child's name) came in after the runaway toddler. </p><p>"I'm sorry Captain she escaped while I was preparing some food." She was dressed in a long brown dress with a long silver necklace around her neck.</p><p>"It's quite alright Amity but please take Y/C/N while I finish up some work." I smiled kindly.</p><p>"Of course." With that she walked over to where Y/C/N was seated and scooped her up before heading for the door. </p><p>"Wait child, How old are you?" Charles asked, finding his voice. My eyes widened as panic began to set in.</p><p>"I'm 3!" She said proudly holding up three fingers as she and Amity left.</p><p>Charles stumbled over to the empty chair on the other side of the table. Muttered to himself and counting backwards.</p><p>"Is she... I-is she... is she mine?" He stumbled over his words. I was stunned into silence. This was not how I wanted him to find out.</p><p>"Yes." I said hiding the panic from my voice.</p><p>"Why didn't you tell me?!!" He shot upright slamming his hands down onto the table.</p><p>"I hadn't found out about her until after we split!" I snapped back, slamming my fists down as I stood to face him. I would not be intimidated by him.</p><p>"You could have found me!" His anger, hurt and confusion clear on his face. </p><p>"Do you not remember how we left things?" I was not keen on remembering those days.</p><p>"I had a right to know!" He roared.</p><p>"Yes! And I spent 6 months trying to track you down! And I did!" I shrieked. He looked taken aback.</p><p>"I did find you. And you know what I saw? You... shoving your tongue down Eleanor's fucking throat!" His eyes widened in shock. As I felt tears prickle my eyes. I pushed the overwhelming wave of grief away. Fuck him. I wouldn't cry over that bastard.</p><p>"I did that because I was mad!" Judging from his expression he hadn't thought his words through before opening his mouth.</p><p>"What did you say?" I was stunned and could only stare wide eyed him. He sighed before continuing. What the fuck I don't see how that's an answer?</p><p>"I was mad. After our falling out I was hurt and mad and I knew if you ever found out it would..." He shook his head unable to finish his sentence. It had all been a lie. He had done it all for vengeance! Really?!!</p><p>"Why didn't you tell me? Why didn't you come back to me! I love you and I would have taken you back! It was as much my fault as it was yours!" I cried not realising the fault in my words.</p><p>"How was I supposed to know?!! You know I'm to proud to come crawling back! How was I supposed know you love m-..." His voice went quite. Apparently he just found the flaw in my words as well.</p><p>"You... love me?" He looked into my eyes, his blue ones piercing my Y/E/C ones.</p><p>"I said loved." I corrected myself, averting my eyes. I felt his fingers on my chin turning my head so we were face to face.</p><p>"I've always been able to tell when you lie." He said in a husky voice.</p><p>"So what?" I pulled away and turned to make mine and Y/C/N's bed.</p><p>"So..." His armed wrapped around my waist as he pulled me against his chest.</p><p>"What if I still love you?" He whispered in my ear. I spun around in his arms placing my hands on his chest.</p><p>"What about Eleanor?" I questioned raising an eyebrow.</p><p>"What about her?"</p><p>"How do I know your not going to go running back to her?" I squinted my eyes trying to read his expression.</p><p>"Just one chance. Please." He asked nuzzling my neck. His use of the word 'please' threw me. He had never been one for manners.</p><p>"Do you?" I asked sliding my arms up around his neck tangling my fingers into his hair.</p><p>"Do I what?" He tilted his head.</p><p>"Do you love me?" I asked dreading the answer.</p><p>"Yes." I felt his breath rush over my face before his lips were crashing down on mine, teeth banging and tongues dancing. It wasn't a soft passionate kiss, it never was with Charles. </p><p>He spun me around and pushed me back until I hit the table I jumped onto it wrapping my legs around his waist pulling him against me while his big calloused hands slid up under my shirt resting on my waist. None of this was new, we had done this many times before so it was like falling back into an old habit.</p><p>I pulled his shirt over his head to reveal his muscular chest that was littered with more scars than the last time I had seen him. My eyes landed on one in particular, the one I gave him when we met. It ran from one of his shoulders to the centre of his collar bone. I let my lips travel down his jaw to his neck. He groaned as I suckled on the soft skin biting it to leave an angry purple mark.</p><p>He clearly had enough of my shirt and pulled it over my head tossing it off somewhere before going to work on my corset, quickly undoing the laces before pulling it away and dropping it on the ground. He pulled me against him, I threw my arms around his neck as he wrapped my legs tightly around his waist and picking me up to carry me over to the bed.</p><p>He dropped me down on my back and climbed between my legs and grabbed the back of my neck to angle my face to his as he pressed another searing kiss to my lips. My fingers undid the ties on his pants and pushing them down with my feet, he tossed them away while he pushed my skirt down and used his foot to push it off the bed, never breaking the kiss. </p><p>I moaned out his name as he dropped his head to my chest leaving marks anywhere and everywhere. </p><p>I flipped us over so I was straddling his waist and kissing a line up his chest to his lips. His hands rid us of any clothes that were still on before flipping me back over. I wrapped my legs around him pulling him flush against me as he pressed into me letting out a groan as I brought my head up to his shoulder sinking my teeth into it, not hard enough to draw blood but enough to muffle my moan. He began to move in and out causing me to through my head back against the bed while his hands ran up and down my sides as if he was trying to commit my curves to his memory. I moaned as I felt my insides stretch to accommodate him.</p><p>I felt the tension begin to build to an unbearable amount as I dragged my nails up Charles's back probably leaving marks. His head was against my shoulder as his thrusts became sloppy hitting that spot inside sending me over the edge and into the abyss, my walls clenching around him. His name was falling from my lips in an almost prayer as he tumbled over the edge with me.</p><p>Breathing heavily he rolled off me landing beside me. His skin had a layer of sweat coating it that shimmered in the light of the lantern over on the table.</p><p>"I've missed this." He whispered, his voice hoarse as he pulled me against him. I rested my head against his shoulder and tracing his defined chest with my fingers.</p><p>"Me to." I whisper worried my voice might crack. I sighed knowing that Amity would probably be returning with Y/C/N for me to put her to bed.</p><p>I sat up and pulled my pants back one and got up to get my shirt from the other side of the tent.</p><p>"Where are you going?" Charles asked rolling on his side to face me.</p><p>"Amity will be back with Y/C/N" I explained. He sighed before starting to get dressed.</p><p>"Can I meet her?" He asked while doing up his pants.</p><p>"Sure." I nodded as Amity returned. Y/C/N on her heal. We were fully clothed but I'm sure my hair was a mess and the marks Charles left were visible.</p><p>"Mommy!" She cried as she ran to me letting me scoop her up and spin her around in the air.</p><p>"I'll be going. I see you had some fun." Amity winked as she left the tent.</p><p>I sat down at the table and put Y/C/N on my lap.</p><p>"You remember how I told you about your Daddy?" I asked softly.</p><p>"Yeah." She nodded with a grin that looked so much like Charles's.</p><p>"Well that's him over there." I said pointing at Charles who was sitting on the bed. He had taken the top blanket off the bed as it smelled of sweat and sex.</p><p>The small girl slid off my lap and carefully approached him almost like she was afraid to scare him away. Once she was right in front of him she studied him for a moment before grinning from ear to ear and climbing onto his lap to giving him a hug.</p><p>"I've always wanted a Daddy!" She said while playing with the ends of his hair.</p><p>"Well now you do and I'm not going anywhere." He smiled down at his child love clear in his eyes. She yawned stretching her small arms.</p><p>"Okay time for bed." I said smiling at the pair.</p><p>"Can Daddy stay?" She asked excitedly.</p><p>"Well that's up to him. He's welcome to if he wants to." I shrugged.</p><p>"Please?" Y/C/N turned to Charles.</p><p>"Sure, Princess." He replied placing a soft kiss on her forehead. The nickname making me smile.</p><p>"Well scoot!" I said gesturing for him to move to the far side of the bed.</p><p>"Y/C/N, you hear that she's already giving me orders!" He laughed moving over so I could slide in beside them. Y/C/N rested between us and adjusted our arms so she was tucked into a tight hug from both of us. She was asleep in seconds while I stared into Charles's eyes.</p><p>"I love you." He said kissing me on the forehead.</p><p>"I love you to." I replied curling up into his chest careful not to squish Y/C/N.</p><p>End</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks so much for reading!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>